flynnfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon classification system
The weapon classification system is a series of classes in order to identify a weapon or vehicle by in order to gauge it's potential and thus ability to counteract. For example, a class 9 weapon would greatly outclass a class 7 weapon, a class 7 weapon would greatly outclass a class 5 weapon, and so on. Weapons and vehicles can fall between classifications. For example, an atomic bomb would be class 6.5 (it's crude but demonstrates an understanding of physics). Different components of vehicles can also be different classifications (for example, a propeller plane carrying an atomic bomb would be between class 5 and 6). Classification of a vehicle is based on it's whole, as opposed to the highest ranking design in it's structure. Mathematically, this would be the rankings of all the components averaged out. Note class ranking does not distinguish between relative discovery (for example, smelting ores for swords might be somewhat technically complicated compared to building a cart) but by how technical it is compared in terms of understanding of physics, EG it's easier to build a revolver than it is a plane as a plane requires a broader knowledge base in physics to build. Planes also have greater potential than revolvers. Classification ranking: *Class 1 - A weapon in this classification is very basic or very primitive and has little to no modification made to it. For example, a stick would be deemed a 'class 1' weapon. No vehicular technology of note. *Class 2 - Some minor improvements or adjustments to basic designs of class 1, for example, stone axes. A minor amount of vehicular technology (probably rafts or very basic carts). *Class 3 - A weapon or vehicle that has very primitive understanding of physics. For example, early swords and spears, as well as wooden carts would fall under this. *Class 4 - A weapon or vehicle that has very limited understanding of physics, crude to the point of failure or limited usage. For example, the many experiments into the first aeroplane prior and including the Wright brothers. Muskets and cannons also fall under this category (largely due to crudeness and high amounts of inaccuracy), as do civil-war era revolvers. *Class 5 - A weapon or vehicle shows limited understanding of physics, usually with some failure/experimentation involved. For example, propeller planes of world war II would be class 5. *Class 6 - A weapon or vehicle shows some understanding for physics, exploiting it to some degree but not making much efficient usage of it, showing only a crude understanding. Most fighter jets, homing missiles and similar would be class 6 (largely because they are still inaccurate and use mass-detonation as opposed to precision understanding). *Class 7 - A weapon or craft that shows a specialisation in a particular field of energy, denoting some skill and understanding of that particular energy. For example, the EMP gun is class 7 because it exploits the properties of electricity and EMP fields to disable targets, of which a good understanding of electrical theory is required. Electromagnetic repulsion systems on craft would also be class 7 (or perhaps between 6 and 7 depending on how crude it was). *Class 8 - A weapon or craft that shows various amounts of specialisation (class 7 is a singular specialisation, class 8 is multiple) within physics. A craft with anti-gravity system, EMP weapons and sub-atomic metallurgy would fall under class 8. *Class 9 - A weapon or craft that shows a near-mastery of physics, is highly efficient. For example, a teleportation gun (a weapon that teleports a person from one point to another) would be class 9. A spacecraft capable of anti-gravity, sub-atomic metallurgy, interstellar high-speed travel and near imperveous hull. At this state time-travel capabilities would be emerging or have emerged as a result of the interstellar travel. *Class 10 - This is only a rumoured ranking. These are weapons and craft capable of inter-time, even inter-dimensional travel and show a major understanding of time travel. In the case of craft, also being capable of interstellar travel (or, if time-travel has rendered movement moot, teleportation). A well-piloted craft of this type would be impossible to spot due to implications of it's technology unless it intended contact. *Class 10+ - These are for craft and weapons that (somehow) exceed the class 10 ranking. Major understandings in all levels of physics, time, dimensions etc capable of large events, such as inter-dimensional travel or wiping out entire planets, if not solar systems or larger.